Boys over DOLLARS
by fbw
Summary: Riara Acadamy is the most prestigious high school in all of Japan. Ryugamine Mikado is an ordinary boy who, by a twist of fate, ends up attending a school meant for only the wealthy. What happens when DOLLARS makes his life a living hell?   Alt. reality
1. Introductions

**Author: Hello all! :D Okay. so i adore drrr, so i decided to write a fanfic. The story is absolutely nothing like the anime/ manga, the only exception is the characters personalities. Now, i love Mikaido, Shizou, and Izaya, and there will be moments of Mika/ Shizzy and Izaya/ Mika. But I can never decide which pairing I love more, so it might add some flavor to the fic. :D**

**This fic is a blend of Drrr and the korean drama, Boys over Flowers**

**Summary: Mikado is a lower class citizen who's been accepted to the most prestigious high school in all of Japan, but will his social status prove to be his undoing? How long could he survive in this brutal school before the students are the death of him. **

**Everyone is human, and Izaya and Shizuo are in high school. No durran or head-hunting. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Dararara or B.o.F.**

Chapter 1. Introductions

Ikebukuro. A place of excitement and adventure. It is a city plagued by gangs and fights, but each day is always different from the next. It is also home to one of the most prestigious high schools in all of Japan, Raira. Only the children of the elite and come from families of wealth are eligible to even take the test. Those that are accepted are set for life. Once you have the school's name on your record, there's no need to search for a job, jobs find you. Companies strain themselves and dive through hoops just to catch an interview with you.

The frail black haired boy stared up at the school, hand curling around the sleeve of his new light blue uniform. The 'R' crest stood proudly over his right breast, and the collar of his crisp white shirt brushed against his neck. Fiddling with the silk black tie, he loosened it slightly in hopes of making it easier to breath. No such luck.

'_How on earth did I end up here?_' A puff of a sigh came from his mouth and lingered in the winter air for a moment. Mikaido was neither rich nor from an influential family, yet somehow he had made it to the infamous cherry wood doors that stood fifteen feet high. The building was completely brick, detailed with the finest architecture. The metal framework on the doorway curved gracefully in intricate details without overpowering the beauty of the dark wood stain on the door. Though the bricks were aged, they gave the building and appearance of prestige and achievement. The marble steps curved at the edges, showing the school was built in finest detail, and not a brick was deemed unimportant. With a gulp, Mikaido stepped forward. His hand trailed along the iron rod railing, fingers following the patterns on the sides. Curling his hand around the ice cold handle, he gave a hard tug to the door, and surprisingly, it opened with effortless ease.

A gasp caught in his throat as his jaw dropped to the floor. The enormous foyer glistened around him. Everything seemed to shine. The floors gleamed blow him, reflecting off of the light that trickled in through the warm ceiling. A dome ceiling met his eyes, lined in gold and statues. An iron rod chandelier the size of a bus loomed above him, giving the appraise it was defying the laws of physics. Famous paintings from the master painters hung nonchalantly on the wall, as though they were simply ordinary paintings.

Shaking himself from his reserve, he scanned the walls for the front office. Zoning in the the gold letters, he walked towards another set of doors, but these were only about seven feet in hight. Upon opening the door, he took a moment to gape at the office. Just like the foyer, everything glittered, but this time instead of natural light, beautiful sconces warmed the room with unparalleled elegance.

"May I help you?" a stern, authoritative voice asked. Quickly turning to the sound, Mikaido scurried through the door and walked to the desk. Fumbling with his hands, he reached around his back for his transcript and letter of acceptance.

"I-I'm a new student. My name is Ryugamine Mikado." He gave her a deep bow, his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Handing her the papers, he waited awkwardly as her cole black eyes scanned over them. The skin on her face was aged and creased, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her lips were thin and tight as she read, eye brows poised and cocked in a condescending manner.

"One moment." He resisted to urge to flinch as she turned on her heal and moved towards another door. "Mr. Yoshio," Dipping her head in she spoke quietly, he heard the distant tone of a deep vibrato answering her tight tone. There was a warm laugh, followed by the door swinging open. A man with a grey beard and mustache briskly walked towards Mikado. His lips were thin and seemingly frail, but when he spoke, his booming voice drew the attention of anyone n the area.

"Ryugamine!" he laughed, his hand jetting out to grab Mikado's, "It's wonderful to have you here. How's your grandfather?" Instantly at the sound of his name, a fierce blush raided his face, and his body tensed. Quickly he bowed towards the man and shook his hand, which grasped his firmly with assertion.

"Good, thank you sir. He's with my grandmother on a trip. They won't be back for a while." Pulling his hand away, he tucked it safely against his side and fiddled with the hem of his new uniform. Not meeting the headmasters eyes, he stared acutely at the pattern of the marble tiles on the floor. Another booming laugh filled the room, causing Mikado to jolt, fearful eyes darting to the man's face. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him to the side of the headmaster.

"Well my boy, that does seem like your grandfather. Hasn't changed a bit since the old days." The man let out a nostalgic chuckle, his head shaking lightly back and forth. "Mrs. Takata, please make this young man feel welcome here and set him up with a guide for the day." Turning to Mikado, he threw him a fond smile. "I'm sorry, but I have some business to attend to so i'll leave you to Mrs. Takata. I hope you'll find Raira meets your expectations." The headmaster bowed towards Mikado and hurried back to his office. Mikado scrambled into a bow of his own mumbling.

"Please take care of me." With a silent sigh, he stood himself up and faced the tight bunned secretary who was busily typing away. Minuets ticked by and he still stood there awkwardly, to afraid to ask her what he was suppose to do. A few more minuets trickled by, and the door behind him squeaked slightly as it opened. Mrs. Takata's cold eyes darted to the door along with Mikado's.

"Mr. Kida, you are to show this new student around for the day. You are both in the same grade and class, and by recommendation of your teacher, you will show him around." Mikado eyes met Kida's, and was greeted by a warm yellow gaze and a bright smile. A hand jetted out towards him.

"Hey! My name is Kida Masaomi. An enthusiastic hand shot out in front of him accompanied by a goofy smirk. Mikado stared at it for a moment, not remembering what to do, then suddenly jerked to attention. Shaking his hand with clumsy fingers, he gave a deep bow to the blond boy.

"I-i'm Ryugamine Mikado, p-please take care of me Kida-san."

Kida tossed his arm over Mikado's shoulder and began chatting as though they were best of friends. Noticably, Mikado tensed and gave Kida a nervous glance.

"Oh call me Masaomi,"he waved off nonchalantly, face wrinkled at the idea. There was a long pause as Masaomi guided Mikado down the elegant hallways." So Mika-kun, how is it you got transfered here so late in the year? You must be something special. It's not everyday we get CMs in here. You're the talk of the whole school." Mikado stared at him wide eyed, his mouth agape.

_'I haven't even been here for half an hour! How is it the whole school already knows?'_

"Could it be your a genius?" Kida enthusiastically whispered, "Or has your father made a deal with the mafia to let you stay here because your public school is to much to handle? Perhaps your mother's mother passed away and you came into sudden inheritance?" Mikado stiffened at the suggestions. Pushing the hand from his shoulder as if it were acid, his eyes darkened.

"No," his tone was lifeless and muffled, "it's nothing like that." Masaomi turned and looked at the boy. His eyes were plastered to the floor, hand tightly gripping his arm. Not knowing quite why, Masaomi almost felt sorry for the kid. Shattering the mood, he let out a forced laugh, his arm looping with Mikado's.

"Well, no matter the reason, lets go!" Without waiting for an answer, Kida dragged the now flustered student across the school.

'_Could this place be any bigger?_' Mikado gaped as his eyes studied the finite details of the alabaster ceilings and crystal chandlers that hung from them. The warm golden glow that flickered off of the deep mahogany floors dotted with intricate rugs and fine tables. Portraits the size of cars framed the walls with gold boarders that glistened through the twenty food gothic style windows that peaked at the top. Expensive teal drapes hung by each window, pulled together by fine silver rope. Statues and cases of medals and achievements flaunted themselves between just about every window. Everything seemed to glitter and gleam as the light hit it, making this almost a surreal world. Mikado had never felt so out of place in his life.

There were two kinds of out of place. There is the kind where your friend takes you to someone else's party, where you know little to no one, and you awkwardly stand in the corner and attempt make short, simple conversation with the closest person for a few minuets before they leave out of boredom. Then there is the out of place where you feel as though you've entered a completely different world and dimension and there is absolutely no way you could conceivably fit in. The stares and whispers that follow you wherever you go and the constant feeling of, or lack of, self worth. Mikado felt just that. A baby rabbit smack in the middle of the grand canyon.

Masaomi glanced at Mikado who was helplessly dumbfounded, his mouth hanging slightly aghast, and body shrinking in on itself.

"I know it's daunting at first, Mika-chan, but you'll get use to it!" With a comforting pat on the arm, Masaomi dragged him onward down the ornate, never ending corridors.

"Yes, Miss Hanada?" A chair squeaked slightly as a girl stood to face him.

"Mr. Yamachi, sir, is it really _true_? Will there be a new student and is he really a _commoner_?" The teacher gave an agitated sigh as abrupt whispering broke out across the class room.

"Yes, and your mind is far more common then his Miss Hanada. Would you please refrain from disrupting my class with such tactless questions, and sit down? _Silently_ this time," Mr. Yamachi scolded as the girl flushed and clumsily sat back in her seat. "We will be receiving a new classmate shortly, and I expect all of you to treat him with-"

Just on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Ah! There he is now." He brusquely walked to the door, whispers breaking out across the room once again.

"Do you think he's cute?" A girl giggled.

"He can't be cute idiot, CM's are _never _cute."

"Yeah, were above their kind in status, looks, and knowledge."

"I heard his father made a deal with the mafia to let him get in here."

"I heard he's the illegitimate son of the founder and his mother was a mistress who threatened to go to the media with the scandal, so to silence her he was admitted to the school with a full ride."

"Shh! there he is!" An abrupt silence fell over the class as they all turned to stare at the door.

"Just knock." Mikado shook his head furiously, attempting to turn around and run. Masaomi grabbed his arm and tugged him back. "You're such a baby. It's not like it's the door to hell."

'_So _**you**_ think_,' he grumbled in his head. Mikado couldn't help but cringe as Masaomi rapped against the thick wooden door confidently.

"See," he frowned, "_not_ that bad." The door opened a few moments later revealing a middle aged man smartly dressed in an elegant suit and fresh tie. There were small age lines around his mouth, but a small smile hinted at his lips. Behind him, a whirlwind of gossip laced whispers assaulted Mikado's ears. Yep. News did travel fast.

Quickly shaking hands with the teacher, Mikado stepped inside the room and stood in front. Kida made his way to his seat and the teacher to his desk.

"H-Hello," he stuttered nervously, "my name is Ryugamine Mikado, please take care of me." He bowed quickly and stood. As if on cue, the whispers followed. Why did it always happen this way?

_'Of all the names and people in the world, why me,'_ he sulked.

"Take a seat behind Kida at that empty desk, and here are your books for the term." Taking the stack of books, Mikado all but ran to his chair. Thank god Masaomi sat in the back of the room. He tried to ignore the stares and whispers as he made his way to his seat, but a foot shot out in front of him and he stumbled into a desk.

"Watch it CM," a rather large boy growled. Flushing, Mikado darted to his seat with a rushed apology. Masaomi roughly kicked the back of the kids chair, throwing him a warning glare and the boy backed off. Flashing back a wink, Masaomi gave Mikado a small thumbs up. Mikado gave him a sincere smile of gratitude before the class turned to the front as the teacher called their attention.

'_CM? Rich people. tch.' _

The bell sounded, calling an end to the class and the start of lunch. A universal sigh of relief fell over the class. Mikado pulled his bag onto his shoulder, grunting slightly at the weight difference.

"So what do you think so far?" Masaomi asked with a grin. Mikado gave him a nervous smile back.

"I could follow the curriculum reasonably easily." Masaomi couldn't help but frown at the answer. Not pressing it, Masaomi threw his arm around the back of Mikado's head again.

"How about lunch, hm?" Masaomi snatched his arm and dragged him, "good!" Reluctantly, Mikado followed without protest.

When they arrived at the dinning hall, after winding through a maze of hallways, students filled the massive room. Gourmet chefs and their stations lined the walls, each with a different title over them. There was american food, traditional japanese food, french, german, italian, mexican. Each category had a team of highly trained chefs from around the world to prepare the meal fresh and using the finest ingredients.

'_This can't be a school! There is absolutely no possible way!_' The lunch bag in Mikado's backpack looked like table scraps in an alleyway compared to all this. Kida glanced over and noticed Mikado's withdrawn stare, so he nudged him with a smile.

"Go grab a table, i'll be over in a sec." Snapping out of his trance, Mikado gave his friend a soft nod and turned to find a table.

There was a sudden surge of people that rushed by him, mainly girls, gathering around a group of tables. Shrugging, he moved to one of the farthest tables in the corner. The area around it was completely vacant and secluded. Once he was settled, he couldn't help but glance back over at the huge crowd of people.

Most of them crammed themselves at their tables, leaving one in the middle absolutely empty. Mikado tilted his head with confusion. The girls were pretending to make conversation, every minuet or so, glancing up at the doors. Slowly, he pulled out his bagged lunch, separating each individual box. Rice, nori, soup. Mikado couldn't help but be disappointed with this once seemingly delicious meal.

"Don't look so dejected," a voice comforted. Glancing up, he saw his new friend smiling down at him, a tray full of delicacies. "Here," Masaomi handed him a bowl of some orange-y kind of soup.

"What is it?" Mikado frowned, glancing questionably back and forth between the bowl and Masaomi.

"Lobster bisque." Mikado grimaced slightly, but put it in front of him, as not to be rude. Masaomi gave him a grin and plopped down across from him. Tentatively, he took up his spoon and poked at the surface of the soup.

Suddenly, the whispers grew louder and muffled squeals reached his ears. Turning his head to see what the commotion was about, Mikado's eyes caught the sight of a two tall boys entering the dining hall. Neither of the two were dressed in the traditional garb the dress code strictly required, and the students parted like the red seas for them. One was dressed in all black from head to toe; a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a black parka with fir on the rim of the hood and sleeves. He had his chin held high, and an air about him that let you know he knew how great he was.

_'What an ego,_' Mikado drolled, turning his attention to the other of the duo. The other boy was dressed in what looked like a bartenders outfit, and blond hair hung loosely from his head. He wore a pair of purple tinted sunglasses on the rim of his nose, and his hand rested casually in his pocket. His face was blank, almost bored, ignoring the attention being drawn to him. The one in all black walked about the dining hall winking and blowing out over flourished kisses, while the other simply trailed silently behind him without a care in the world.

"Who're they?" Mikado stared at the group in front of him, unable to peel his eyes from the duo. Something flashed in Masaomi's eyes before he answered. Without glancing behind him, he spoke simply.

"They're known, unofficially, as Dollars. The one with the blonde hair is Heiwajima Shizuo. His father is connected to the Japanese mafia, and despite his calm, composed stature, he has one hell of a temper. He's thrown vending machines and street signs at numerous people who pissed him off."

"What about-," Mikado began.

"The one dressed in all black, is Orihara Izaya, son of the Orihara group. His family founded the school and is the most influential family in all of Japan, and one of the the most influential in the world. They own or have stock in almost every major company in the world." Mikado gaped in Izaya's direction. Masaomi couldn't help but frown. "Stay away from that lot, Mikado. Their known for issuing cards with their group logo printed on it. If you receive this card, the whole school is at liberty to make your life miserable.

They will beat, stone, violate, tomato, beebee, and taunt the holder of the card. They walk around the school all high and mighty, picking on anyone who goes against them. Get on the bad side of either of them, and no matter how far you run, your family name will be ruined, and your life will be over. You won't be able to find a job. You'll be blacklisted and forced to live on the streets until you die of starvation, gang violence, or disease, or they just decide to kill you." Gulping nervously, Mikado nodded, frightened by the dark edge to Masaomi's tone. He snuck one last glance at the duo, and his heart rate skyrocketed.

Orihara Izaya was staring directly at him with an unnerving smirk. To top it off, he was walking straight for the table.

"Hey there Kida-kun!" Izaya smiled, waving warmly to the boy. Masaomi stiffened instantly, refusing to turn. Izaya's hand came down, giving a thump on Masaomi's back. "Long time no see." Mikado stared intently down at his suddenly fascinating soup. "Who's your friend here? Could it be the new student?"

"Hello Orihara," Masaomi bit out, avoiding the question. Izaya lifted a thin eye brow, bending over to get closer to Masaomi.

"No need to be nasty, Kida-kun," Izaya pouted, his lip jutting out over-dramatically. Spinning on his heel, he faced the ever shrinking Mikado. Mikado flinched at the hand that appeared in front of him. "Orihara Izaya." Mikado glanced at the hand before his eyes trailed up to the overly sweet smile plastered on Izaya's face. He looked over at Masaomi, who's jaw was clenched, and eyes cold and hard.

"Pleasure to meet you, Orihara-sempai," Mikado all but whispered, pulling his hand closer to his chest, refusing to make eye contact. Izaya cocked his eye brow at the display. Something about the boy irked him. Biting back a growl, he plastered another smile on his face, bending closer to the boy. His hand found the boys chin, pulling his face to meet his. Bright blue eyes locked with his maroon ones.

"I don't recall getting your name." Mikado's eyes flashed fiercely. Masaomi's fists clenched, and Mikado's eyes darted to him.

"Your memory is correct, Orihara-sempai, you didn't get my name" Mikado said haughtily. Behind Izaya, Shizuo let a small smirk slip past his lips. Izaya's grin faded immediately into a dangerous glare. His grip tightened around Mikado's jaw.

"_What_ did you just say?" Izaya threatened. Mikado held his glare.

"Your memory may be good, but you should see someone about your hearing." Mikado jerked his face out of Izaya's grip, turning away to take a slow sip of his soup. A muffled snicker from Masaomi met Mikado's ears, as well as an unnoticed chuckle from Shizuo. Izaya pursed his lips and slowly pulled himself erect.

"You want to play that way," his hand slid into his pocket, gripping something, and he started to pull it out. Mikado noticed the handle of something, but Shizuo quickly grabbed his arm.

"Leave it." With a snarl, Izaya dropped whatever it was and spun on his heel, storming out of the lunch room. Once he was gone, Mikado glanced up at Kida, who had been unnervingly quiet for quite some time. Masaomi merely sat there with his mouth hanging open like a gaping fish. Mikado pretended not to notice the dinning hall returned to its normal sound, and people staring his way.

_'Way to be incognito on the first day, Mikado. Way to go.'_ He scolded himself.

"What happened to that shy, quiet kid I met at the beginning of the day? Do you have any idea what you just did?" Mikado's smile moved to horror.

"Wha-"

"That was _AWESOME_!" Masaomi flung himself across the table, smothering a shell-shocked Mikado. "Yep. We're gonna be friends for life, Mika-kun. You and I." Mikado gave a nervous smile.

"He seemed like to much of a jerk to you to treat him like some kind of god."

'_Not to mention his ego was smothering me.'_

"Now that we're best friends, how about I show you what I really love to do. Hm?" Masaomi flashed him a genuine smile.

"Sure," Mikado agreed. Shooting up out of his seat, Masaomi grabbed Mikado's hand and started for the door.

"Lets go pick up _chicks_!" Masaomi shouted enthusiastically.

"WHAT?"

'_So Ryugamine Mikado, if it's a war you want, i'd _**hate**_ to disappoint_.' Izaya glared at the photo on his computer screen, a grin cracking across his face, followed by a hysterical laughing fit that could curdle dairy.

When Mikado walked to school the next day, an uneasy feeling filled the air. Glancing around, he noticed eyes quickly flickering from his gaze as he met theirs. Pushing it aside, Mikado walked towards his locker. Half way through his combination, he turned to find a herd of people intently watching him.

_'What the heck is wrong with these people?_' Attempting to ignore the obvious gazes, his locker clicked open and he glanced up. His stomach sank. There, hanging on the tip top of his locker, a small square piece of paper hung with the word, DOLLARS, written on it framed by a circle.

**Authors Note: Welp, there you have it folks! Chapter one complete! **

**Please review! :D I love them soo very much, and it lets me know if you want me to keep going with this story! UNTIL CHAPTER 2! **


	2. The Card

**Authors Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you! for all the reviews :) I'm happy you guys like it so far.**

**Thankies muchly for the reviews:**

**Luska: :D im happy you like the fic so far!**

**schooldrawer: I will update as much as I can. It will probably start out with me updating faster, but when I start to slow down, I'll try to get it up every 2 or 3 weeks. If I'm late, i give you permission to spam my inbox. :D**

**Snow Leopard Pasha: Thank you thank you for pointing that out to me! :) I fixed it and it should be bueno now. :D**

**Vee: Yay! you like it! **

**HiKaRi-ChIbI: Oh you know Izaya, he's predictably unpredictable. XD**

**Anon: Hope i don't disappoint! :D**

**LoverOfTheDark14: Yayayayayaya! I'm so glad you love it! ^.^**

**There is some Namie/Izaya, and no Namie/Seiji. There will be one more Orihara that's...a **_**surprise**_**. XD. It's not a OC, but they're not originally in his family. **

**Oh! M for language, abuse, sexual situations (XD), and violence. **

**Enjoy! **

**The Card**

With a shaky hand, Mikado gave the card a tug until it came loose. His mind darted back to Masaomi's earlier words. There was no way, right? Something pitted in his stomach, churning and brewing with a nauseating sway . New school, new people, new life, yet somehow, bad things always seemed to follow him wherever he went.

'_You __**really**__ know how to make an impression on just the right people Mikado. Way to go._' Tossing the card to the back of his locker, he pulled his books into his bag one by one. As he put the last book in his bag, he gave a long sigh. Turning on his heel, he held back a yelp as he ran straight into someone. With a loud slam, he landed against the lockers, holding his throbbing nose.

"I-i'm so sorry!" he fumbled, bowing quickly. When he looked up, his heart sank. "Oh. It's you," he lamely noted. Izaya Orihara smirked down at him, hands rested in his parka.

"What's the matter_ Mika-kun?_" He leaned over Mikado, bringing his face threateningly close. "You don't seem happy to see me." Mikado resisted the urge to cringe, and stared blandly back at him. Without a word, he ducked under his arm and started to make his way down the hall. Behind him, Izaya ground his teeth in frustration, something dark flickering in his eyes. As he watched the boy retreat, a twisted smile found its way to his lips.

"Let the games begin."

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

As he walked down the hall, Mikado couldn't help but feel people were watching him more then usual. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how their eyes would follow him and flicker away when he started to turn towards them. They would lean in and whisper in each others ears, snickering at some joke or condescending observation they made. It's typical that they would stare at the new student, as specially in Mikado's case, but there was something else in the way they were watching him. Right? Pushing it aside, he kept to himself, clutching his books a little tighter. As he rounded the corner, a hand landed on his shoulder. Instantly he jumped back, spinning on his heel. His books fell to the floor with a distinctive clatter and he braced himself for some kind of impact.

"_Whoa_ there!" Mikado peeked through his scrunched eyes only to find Masaomi standing there with his arms held up in surrender. Letting out the breath he had been holding, Mikado slouched in defeat.

"S-sorry Kida-san." Leaning down, Masaomi picked up the books by his feet. Giving them to Mikado, he gave him a forgiving smile.

"Come on, how many times to I have to tell you man, just call me Masaomi," he laughed playfully, throwing his arm around Mikado's shoulder.

"S-sorry Kida-..er...Masaomi-san," Mikado couldn't help but fiddle with his bag strap, a small flush on his face. He only spoke to one other person with that much familiarity, and he'd known her for years. Not to mention it took them _years_ to get to that point. How was it this guy did it in two days? Kida grinned stupidly back at him, starting to walk forward. Mikado could only follow him, stumbling to keep up with his pace. His eyes flicked to a group of people walking down the hall. Their conversation halted as they saw him, turning into a suspicious murmur.

They had to know.

Small sweat beads formed on his forehead. His hands started to get clammy around his books, his thumb absent mindedly picking at an unsuspecting loose page. Would Kida be affected by the card if he hung out with him? Mikado paled at the though of Kida suffering.

'_He must not know yet. I'll bet once he does know, he'll treat me like the plague. But if he hangs out with me, he could get caught up in this...I'll just have to avoid him. Yeah. You can do that Mikado,_' he assured himself, the arm on his shoulder suddenly feeling like lead. Kida was babbling on about something, Mikado's stare on the floor, eyes dim and unfocused. He suddenly shifted uncomfortably.

"-and when I got home last night, he-hm? What's wrong Mikado?" A nervous laugh found its way out of his throat. His hand went awkwardly to the back of his head.

"I think I left my homework in my locker, I should go get it." Kida stared at him curiously, then shrugged, spinning on his heel.

"Well let's go grab it real quick." Mikado's hand shot out and tugged on the white hoodie sticking out of Kida's uniform.

"No!" Kida looked at him incredulously, opening his mouth to protest, "I-I don't want you to...be late to class! I'll grab it so you don't get in trouble! No need to follow me." Mikado didn't wait for an answer and just started walking quickly away from Kida, waving awkwardly. Once he rounded the corner, he let out a shaky breath. He debated standing there for a few minuets, but decided to make his story more believable by actually going to his locker. He couldn't risk Kida rounding the corner to look back at him.

With a forced step forward, he moved down the seemingly endless hall. People still littered the hall, seeing as there were still ten minuets till the bell. Everyone seemed to be staring at him, their eyes plastered to his face and boring into his back. Mikado counted the hallways, trying to remember which one his locker was down.

'_One. Two. Left. Right. Left. Forth to the right.'_ When his locker came into view, Mikado gave himself a silent high five. This wouldn't be that bad. As long as he remembered the layout, he cold make this work. He spun his locker code with a smile, his locker swinging open, and with it, a mountain of dirt. Mikado stood in shock as the dirt filled his eyes, mouth, shirt, and shoes. Laughter erupted behind him, Mikado stood stiff in shock. His eyes almost instantly began to burn with the dirt and he blinked them furiously. His eyes moved to rub them, but seeing as his hands were covered in dirt as well, it only made it worse. He stumbled backwards, his books falling to the floor with a muffled_ thunk_ as they hit the pile of dirt. The laughter only became more distinctive and louder as more people gathered around.

When he turned around, there were people hunched over their stomach laughing so hard, and other who had their phones out. Squinting around, he searched for the bathroom sign. Thankfully, he saw the blurry symbol and stumbled towards it. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he squinted up in frustration.

"Where do you think you're going _CM_?" The boy sneered, shoving him to the ground. There was a squeal as Mikado's shoes raked against the marble floors. Mikado's eyes began to water from the incessant stinging in his eyes. Suddenly, something broke against his face, and something cold and wet flowed down his face. He couldn't help but inwardly sigh with relief as the dirt was partially washed from his eyes. Another one hit his back, and his cloths absorbed the wetness and chilled his skin. More followed, suddenly hitting him in a torrent. His hand propped him up as best he could, the other attempting to shield himself from the onslaught.

When his eyes were clear enough, he glanced down, noticing a broken rubber casing. Water balloons.

'At least it will dry out so I can-' his though cut short as something else was poured on top of him. Just before it hit him, Mikado noticed the sudden lack of light, and squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head. A dust like powder splayed down his body in a thick fog. Inhaling, the powered tickled his throat and he began to hack violently. He hadn't realized they had been laughing until it was suddenly cut short. The sound of feet shuffling away filled his ears, and a hushed murmur followed them. Mikado sat there, still coughing, alone and covered in flour.

A soft hand landed on his shoulder and he jolted away from it like an electric shock.

"Sorry!" a soft feminine voice chirped, the sound of her feet shifting away from him. Mikado rubbed the flour from his eyes as best he could, but only came out with more stinging then before.

"Need some help?" the girl asked. Mikado paused for a moment, then pitifully nodded. Her hand looped around his arm and pulled him back into a standing position. She let out a surprised whistle. "They really did a number on you, huh?" Mikado's head hung in shame at the pity in her tone. She tugged him towards the bathrooms, leading him inside. He heard the sound of running water and the rustle of fabric. She grabbed his wrist and placed a wet towel in his hand. Mikado rubbed violently at his eyes to get the burning out. He scrubbed for almost five minuets before he could open his eyes. When he did, he staggered at his reflection.

He was almost completely powder white, and there was a rim of red around his irritated eyes.

A small cough brought his attention to the girl standing next to him in his reflection. She smiled up at him. She had ginger hair and was fair skinned. A white hat covered the top of her head, and she sported a small backpack with wings. Her hand started dusting off his shoulder and back, flour dust filling the air.

"I'm Harima Mika," she giggled as she swatted some of the flour from his hair.

"I'm Ryugamine Mikado, pleased to meet you." He bowed forward, flour tumbling to the floor. She let out another giggle.

"You're Mika-Mika just like me!" Mikado flushed at the name. There was an awkward pause.

"Um...thank you, by the way. You didn't have to help me back there."

"Well I couldn't just sit there and let it happen, now could I?" She swatted at another patch of loose flour. "You're the first one not to cry," she said encouragingly. Mikado's eyes went wide.

"There have been others?" She frowned and gave him a kurt nod.

"Most of them never returned after the first day, and the ones that did only lasted a month tops." Mikado looked at her with a calculating stare.

"It's going to get worse isn't it."

"Much." No candy coating in her answer, and Mikado couldn't help but smile at it. Flexing his hand, he felt his skin crunch where the flour and water had dried and crusted.

'_Gross. I'll never be able to get this cleaned.'_

"You might want to throw that away. I don't think its worth the trouble to clean it. Once flour dries like that, it's near impossible to get it out." She stared at the uniform with a hopeless frown.

"I don't have a choice. I can't afford a new one." Tugging it off his body, he folded the stiffening material as best he could. "I guess I'll just carry it around for the rest of the day." Glancing at his shirt, he sighed in relief that there was little to no crusties on his collar. Just a few powered marks here and their on the black tie, but it blended nicely with the white of the shirt. His pants on the other hand...though they weren't as bad as his jacket, they were still caked. The parts that weren't wet were covered in drying flour.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"You better go. Thanks for helping me." Turning to face her, he gave her a sincere bow and a thankful smile.

"Not a problem at all Mika-kun," she waved. Turning to leave, she held the door open and turned to him again. "It was nice meeting you, even under these circumstances. See you around!" Just as fast as she had come, she was gone with a giggling skip. Mikado stared after her for a while, then shook his thoughts out. He had to face the music at some point. Sucking in a breath, he pulled the door open and headed towards his class.

Before he got to the end of the hall, he remembered his books and darted back. When he got there, there was only a pile of dirt, flour and water. He'd had his bag with him the whole time, but the books he had dropped were missing.

'Why me?' he groaned internally, holding back a frustrated whimper. His teacher would kill him. Day two and he'd already lost his books. Begrudgingly, he turned and lumped down the hallway.

After ten minuets of wrong turns and dead ends, he finally found the right door. Dread hung heavy on his shoulders as he looked up at the intimidating dark oak door. In a wave of courage, he pulled open the door.

When he walked in, he flinched slightly in anticipation of the teachers reprimanding. Glancing around the room, he noticed everyone was talking, and the teacher was not at the front of the room. The conversation had died down in seconds as he stepped through the door, quickly becoming hushed whispers. Ignoring them, he walked to the back of the room to his seat. The seat behind Kida. Great.

He did his best not to look at his friend, pulling his flour stained jacked closer to his side in attempts to hide it from him. Shame filled him to the brim as he slid past Kida's desk and silently sat down in his own. As if on cue, the teacher walked into the room silencing the room immediately. Kida stopped mid turn and turned back to face the teacher, but not without an quick look of worry.

Mikado kept his eyes to the front of the room, ignoring the glance he'd gotten.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

The bell finally rang for lunch, the room filling with shuffling and laughs. Somehow Mikado had managed to make it through all of his classes without needing a single one of his missing books, which needed to somehow be replaced. Kida was on him like a hungry leopard with a grudge.

"What happened?" Kida's eyes were hard with a flicker of something Mikado couldn't quite put his finger on. Mikado flushed with shame and glared down at his shoe.

"I got lost and tripped." He knew it was a lame lie, but he'd at least tried.

"Into a vat of bread-batter? Come on, what _really_ happened." Mikado glanced up with uncertainty, debating weather or not to tell his only friend about the card that would send him fleeing in seconds.

Wordlessly, Mikado reached into his his dirt and flour crusted bag and pulled out the crumpled card. Without meeting Kida's eyes, he handed him the card. There was a sudden stiffness in Kida's body. After a short pause, he reached out to take the card. Mikado jumped as he crushed it in his hand and threw it to the ground.

"I'll kill him!" he growled, spinning on his heel and blundering out the door. Mikado stared at him for a moment in horror, then darted after him.

"Masaomi! Wait!" Mikado somehow caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. Kida stopped short and spun around to glare at him. Without a single word, Kida took Mikado by the wrists and started dragging him. Continuing to protest, Mikado stumbled along with his friend on an assassination run.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Pressing the button down again, he watched the screen with a twisted smirk.

There the boy stood, opening his locker, then _BAM _he was bombarded by a mass amount of dirt. The look on Mikado's face made him seethe with accomplishment.

"Do you have to watch it _again_? You'll wear out the remote."

"Then i'll buy a new one. So shut up or leave Tom." Tom curled his lip slightly, then went back to reading.

"Leave him alone Izaya. It's not like he doesn't have a point." Izaya tilted his head back over the chair he was sitting in to glare.

"You too Shizuo. The kid deserves it. No one talks down an Orihara like that. As specially _him_." Izaya snarled at the memory, his hand gripping the arm chair slightly.

"You seem a little _to_ happy to me. I know the kid rubbed your pride the wrong way, but you've never been this excited for one of these before." Before Izaya could answer, there was a distinct pounding on the door.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Kida charged head first into the room the minuet the door cracked open.

"Izaya you ass! Where the hell are you?" Kida scanned the room venomously, locking on Izaya's poised body. He was now leaning against the wall with a smug grin on his face.

"It's a surprise to see you here again, Masaomi-kun." Kida only glared at the statement, releasing Mikado's wrist. " You brought our little friend along with you. How convieniet. Come to apologize, hm?" Kida let out a growl and Mikado shrank in on himself. Without a second thought, Kida was charging Izaya with an accusatory finger jabbed towards him.

"Just because _daddy_ doesn't give two shits about his son, doesn't mean you have to ruin people's lives because they see how much of an ass you are!" Izaya pushed himself off the walls and his eyes flashed dangerously. In one stride the two were nose to nose.

"_What_?"

"What's wrong, can't handle the truth Orihara?" By this time, Tom and Shizuo were hovering next to the two ready to pull them apart if needed. Mikado darted forward and tugged on his friends arm.

"Leave it alone Masaomi," he whispered anxiously, his eyes flickering to the three in front of him. Without warning, Izaya's hand darted to his pocket and something flashed in the light. Before anyone else could react, Mikado wedged himself between the two.

The blade snagged on Mikado's lower arm. Without so much as a twitch , Mikado's blue eyes pierced Izaya's blood red ones. Izaya's blade pointed at Mikado's neck. Kida pulled him back and pushed him out of the way. Izaya reamed the blade at Kida, bringing the tip to the bottom of his chin.

"Point that all you want Izaya, but you can't touch me and you know it. It would get all over the news. '_Orihara Group Attacks Raira Headmaster's Son'_, and your father would just _love _that in the media." Izaya swung the blade towards him with a snarl. Kida swerved sideways, narrowly missing the blade. Flicking his wrist, he went in for another strike. This time, something grabbed onto his wrist.

Glancing down in agitation, he saw the same boy gripping his arm. There was fierce dedication blazing in his eyes as he glared up at Izaya.

When Izaya faltered in his attack, Mikado moved between them again.

"Well look at you. Didn't know you to be the protective type, _Mika-kun_." Izaya moved closer to him. "What? Protecting the boy you like from the big bad wolf?" Mikado narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, he spit in Izaya's eyes and spun on his heel, grabbing Kida's jacket in the process.

"Lets go!" Behind him there was struggling, and he snuck a glance. Shizuo had Izaya in a headlock, Izaya's eyes flashing a death threat to Mikado. With a gulp, he sped his pace and darted across the school yard.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

"What. The. Hell. Were you. Thinking?" Kida demanded breathlessly. Mikado looked at him with confusion, then to the ground.

"I don't know." Exhaling with exasperation, Kida flopped onto the grass.

"You're insane Mikado, you know that?" Kida let out another huff, "but thank you anyways." Mikado smiled down at him shyly.

"No problem." With a _fump_, he landed on the ground next to Kida.

"Why didn't you tell me about the card?" He suddenly asked. Mikado felt a sweat drop.

"Well," he laughed nervously, "I thought you might not want to be my friend anymore. But then I realized you would be affected by the card too, so I tried ignoring you...and yeah." Kida stared at him with a frown.

"Well that worked didn't it." They both stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. "Come on. I'll get you a new uniform and new books. Being the headmaster's son does have its perks."

**-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000**

**R&R! Hope you like it so far! **


	3. Getting to Know to Hate You

**Hiya! Thankies sooo much the reviews! 400 hits! whoop whoop!**

**Reviews:**

**HiKaRi-ChIbI: Hahaha. I'm glad you *squeee* for it! XD And thank you thank you thank you for the corrections. :D I keep having a problem with Kida's name, don't I? ^o^; I'm so use to calling him Kida, that I guess the dyslexia kicks in. Welp, it should be fixed now! Thank you for review #2! Hope you like this chap! **

**LoverOfTheDark14: whoop whoop! **

**Snow Leopard Pasha: Thanks hahaha! Oh it only gets better from here XD. **

**Don't forget questions, comments, critiques, and corrections are always welcomed and encouraged! **

**Here we go folks, chapter 3**

Getting To Know To Hate You

'_One week down, it's not that bad right? You can do this._' Mikado slowly turned his locker combination. Side stepping the locker, he tugged it open dodging yet another pile of dirt that came pouring out. With a bland stare, he glanced down at the pile to the right of his feet. His brow raised slightly.

'_Hm. They used sand this time._' Not sparing so much as a blink, he stepped over the pile of sand and pulled out his books. _'Third set this week._' Shaking his head, he tipped the book to let the sand spill out from the cracks. Right on cue, Kida's arm landed on Mikado's right shoulder.

"Sand today. That's new!" Kida laughed, nudging the pile with his foot.

"Hey Masaomi," Mikado replied with a tired familiarity. Turning with Kida, he headed towards his classroom. The whispers and stares where now a habituated schedule. He would ride his bike to school, go to his locker, side step whatever he'd been '_surprised'_ with that day, then Kida would meet up with him, and they would be silently taunted as they walked down the hall. Well, less of _they_, and more of Mikado.

When they arrived at the massive oak doors, Kida tugged it open and they found the class room the same as always. Loud conversation, then once they walked in the noise would die out substantially, replaced by hushed whispers. Nothing out of the ordinary. Kida made his way to his desk, Mikado in toe. When they reached the back, Kida stumbled for a moment and turned to face Mikado. Waiting for him to say something, Mikado stared, but nothing came. His brows were drawn down in confusion, and his honey eyes swam with something. Mikado couldn't quite pinpoint what, but whatever it was, it

Looking past him, he found that his desk was missing.

_'You've got to be kidding me...'_ By this point, the room was silent, and all eyes were on the duo. Expressionless, Mikado turned and headed for the door. Kida followed in suit wordlessly. As he opened the door, there was a small snicker. Mikado ground his teeth, but said nothing.

**-000-0000-0000-0000-0000-**

_Knock. Knock_.

"Come in. Good Morning Orihara! What can I do you for today?"

"I have a request of you..."

**-0000-0000-0000-0000-**

_'This day can't get any worse.'_

"Oh, what's this? Roaming the court yard this close to the bell. What, not trying to run away from school already are we?"

'_Damn it_.' Mikado cringed at his voice. Without stopping, Mikado made to go around the road block.

"What's the matter Mika-chan? You seem upset." Mikado didn't need to look up to see the skin crawling smirk on his face.

"Where is it, Orihara?" Kida chimed in with venom. This time Mikado did look up, and lone behold, there it was. The trademark smirk. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Where is what Masaomi-kun?" Mikado felt Kida stiffen at his side. Mikado suddenly got extremely anxious with his friends distress.

"My desk, _where is it_?"

"Ah. So it _can_ speak! All this time I thought you'd gone mute Mika-chan." There was an awkward pause, Mikado and Izaya staring each other down. "As for your desk, no one took it." Mikado made to interrupt, but Izaya held up a silencing hand and grinned. "Your class has been changed." Mikado froze and stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"What are you playing at Orihara?" Kida accused, jabbing a finger towards him. An icy laugh came as his reply.

"Now now Kida-kun, shouldn't you be getting to class." Izaya let his arm fall on Mikado's quickly stiffening body, "You're father wouldn't want you misrepresenting his name, now would he? Wouldn't it be terrible if someone just let it slip that you've been playing hooky just to go pick up girls?" Kida made to protest, but the bell rang as if on cue. Izaya pulled Mikado closer as he waved off a glaring Kida. Mikado threw his friend a hesitant glance before he was dragged along by the crazed raven haired male above him. Wrenching himself from Izaya, Mikado pulled back.

"We should get going too. Just tell me the room number, and I can find the room myself." Izaya simply smirked down at him with a condescending gleam in his eyes.

"I doubt you'd be able to find it. It's a newer section of the school not many people are allowed into." Mikado narrowed his eyes suspiciously and slowed his pace. Izaya miss a step, keeping his pace the same. "Don't worry, if I'd wanted to do something, I wouldn't have told you where we were going." Mikado continued to glare suspiciously at Izaya's retreating form. With a hesitant step, Mikado warily followed in suit.

Izaya moved quickly, seemingly forgetting Mikado was following him. He rounded a corner then just about sprinted up two flights of steps. Mikado darted after him, but got winded up the second flight and slowed his pace. When he looked up, he glanced around the hallway in confusion. There were no lockers, no signs, not even a bulletin board, but Mikado noticed that most of all, there were no people.

Taking a few steps forward, he began to feel edgy. Izaya was nowhere to be seen and planning revenge on a certain raven haired newbie. A soft shuffle sounded behind him and he spun quickly around, only to find the hallway vacant. There were some sconces lighting the hallway, but mostly natural light flooded the hall. Giving the area one last glance, he turned to keep walking.

Izaya Oriahra was standing right there, bent over to be at eye level with Mikado with that damned smirk on his face.

His heart fell out of his chest and a scream built up in his throat, but he held it down. Grinding his teeth in annoyance, he let out a long puff of air.

"What's the matter Mika-kun? Not scared were we?" Mikado ignored him and shoved past him. Izaya let out a dark chuckle. Skipping to meet his pace, Izaya looped his arm with Mikado's and just about dragged him forward.

They came upon two double doors at the end of the hallway. Mikado noticed a small dollars carving on the side of the wall.

"Here we are!" Izaya said too enthusiastically. Ignoring him, Mikado pushed the doors open and widened his eyes.

The room was large and windows lined three of the four walls. The ceiling was a few feet taller then standard and a iron rod chandler hung from the mahogany rafters. For large elegant desks were placed in a half circle around the room. Each looked as though it had been hand carved to perfection. Mikado gawked at the make of them, knowing they probably cost as much as a decent car. On top of each desk, there was a gold name plate. In the middle was Izaya Orihara's, and flanked to his right, Shizuo Heiwajima, and to his left, Tom Tanaka. There was another desk next to Toms that was shifted farther away, clearly exiled, and clearly his. The desk had no name, and it looked slightly beat up, but it was a million times nicer then the usual desks. Even the standard desk for this school was impressive.

_'Damn these rich people,_' he grumbled. Shizuo and Tom were already seated and staring blandly up at Mikado's entrance. Shifting his eyes away, Mikado moved towards his desk and sat quietly. All he needed to do was be incognito, right? It shouldn't be a problem.

Within minuets, the teacher came striding through the doorway. His face was stern, but poised, and he glanced towards Mikado with and almost disapproving scowl.

"I assume you are the student who's been transfered into this class?" Mikado rose and bowed respectfully.

"Yes sir. I am Ryuugamine Mikado, please take care of me." He didn't miss the teachers snort as he sat back in his seat.

"I and Mr. Yamachi. I expect the best from my students. There will be no slacking in this class Mr. Ryuugamine. I expect you to catch up on what we've already covered, since I wont be reviewing it. Any questions? Good." Mikado forced himself to keep a pleasant smile.

"Yes Mr. Yamachi."

"Turn to page..." The teacher didn't miss a heartbeat before he began his lesson. Mikado groaned internally. This school was most definitely his personal living hell.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

The bell finally rang for lunch, and Mikado all but bolted from his seat. Darting down the hallway, he's made it to the bottom of the steps before he heard that hair splitting voice again.

"Mika-kun! Why the rush?" Izaya descended the stares with a suffocating amount of self importance. Mikado decided against turning around and kept walking. His pace increased unconsciously as the sound of footsteps came closer. The same hand came down on his shoulder and he cringed, shrugging it off gruffly.

"Get away from me," he growled, quickening his pace.

Not noticing his surroundings, he rand straight into something...or more like someone. Stumbling backwards, he bowed an apology. When he looked up, he met more condescending smirks. The boy in front of him shoved him down and placed his foot on top of Mikado's bag.

"Fire," the boy all but whispered. The hallway arrupted with yelling and laughter, and something smacked into the side of Mikado's head. It made a crunch, then something gooey slid down his face. There was another. And another. Then they started coming in countless amounts. Quickly, Mikado shielded his eyes from the onslaught of eggs. The jeering and shouts of encouragement grew, but the amount of eggs hitting him slowed, then suddenly stopped. Glancing up, he saw a group moving towards him with a bucket.

'_This can't be good._' Just before they dumped it, Mikado noticed two or three teachers in the hallway watching. When Mikado met their gaze, they turned away and walked the other direction. The bucket tipped and Mikado sealed his eyes shut and shielded them with his arm. Laughter erupted in a sickening chorus.

Footsteps clicked distinctly behind him, and the laughter died.

"Ready to surrender yet Mika-kun?" Mikado ground his teeth for the thousandth time that day. The boy had finally moved his foot from his bag, and Mikado pulled himself into a standing position. Powder fell from his jacket in buckets, leaving a white mist at his feet.

"What a waist," he whispered.

"What?" Mikado turned to face Izaya, staring defiantly up into his eyes.

"It's sad to think you'd use this much effort to humiliate me. Did I really make that big of an impact on that ego of yours? Or is it simply there was no confidence there to begin with?" Mikado raised his chin proudly.

Izaya narrowed his eyes for a second, then leaned down as he flashed a dark smirk.

-0000-0000-0000-0000

_'I need to find Mikado. Who knows what Izaya's done by now._' Kida hurried out of his class room and ran in search of his friend.

After a few minuets of wandering, he heard a distant crowd of cheering. Without a thought, Kida raced towards the noise. By the time he'd gotten there, the crowd's cheers were dieing out, and he heard Mikado's muffled voice. Shoving his way through the crowd, but when he finally made it to the front, he froze.

Mikado was...no. _Couldn't be_.

-0000-0000-0000-0000

Mikado made to step back, but slipped on the slime from the eggs and slid forward. His hand flew out to catch onto the nearest object. Unfortunately, that object happened to be Izaya. His face flew forward as he started to fall, then something rammed against his face.

Well...more like his lips. Gasps echoed around the hallway. It took him a moment to grasp the situation, then he quickly let go of Izaya's jacket. Stumbling backwards, he somehow balanced himself and was holding his hands up to his lips.

"I-I didn't...I" A horrified blush flashed across his ghostly pale skin. Izaya only smirked and stepped forward.

"If _that's_ what you wanted." Without warning, he grabbed Mikado's jacket and pulled him into a rough kiss. More gasps filled the room. There were some cries of terror, and most of the boys groaned in disgust. Tears began to well in Mikado's eyes. Furiously, he shoved against Izaya with a cry and somehow managed to rip himself free. Instantly, his hand flew to Izaya's cheek and smacked him square across the face. Everything went silent.

Almost in slow motion, Mikado felt someone's hand grabbing his arm, and in front of him, Izaya's eyes went black and he reached into his pocket. As they waded through the mass of people, there were shouts of disgust and spitting. If he recalled correctly, a few water bottles were thrown at him. By the time he came to his senses, he was bolting down the hallways, dragged by Kida.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Sobs racked his body as Kida brushed more flour off of him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Not even the teachers..._no one_," Mikado mumbled through his tears, his head collapsing into his hands once again.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Letting out another sigh, he glanced down at his watch.

4:00 am.

He let out a groan in frustration. He'd woken up at 2:30 and couldn't sleep, so he went out. Now here he was. Sitting alone in the cold at the park. Grabbing his bike by the handles, he hopped on and decided to take a morning ride around the sleeping city. Lights were on here and there as people started to wake up. The air was crisp and a thin layer of ice coated the leaves on the ground. Each time Mikado let out a breath, a whisky white puff would follow it.

Taking a right on the next street, he decided to get to the school early.

'_Maybe I can avoid everyone if I get their early_.' A hopeful spark filled his chest as he pulled into the school gates. The lot was vacant, and the only people in the building were the custodians. Thankfully, since Mikado had so many run-ins, he'd made friends with most of janitors. Locking his bike on the bike rack, he walked up the stairs and pulled open the door.

An older man noticed him, and made to yell at him, but stopped when he noticed who it was.

"Well hello there Mikado! You're here quite early." Mikado flashed a warm smile towards him.

"Hello Aido-san." Aido gave him a smile in return. "I just thought i'd get an early start today." He simply gave Mikado a laugh and nodded him off.

"Alright, alright." Mikado turned before he went down the hallway.

"Sorry about all the messes you've had to clean up lately. They're just kinda-" Aido cut him off with a shewing of his hand.

"No no no. Don't you worry your little head. It gives me something to do around this boring old stone pile. Besides, it's you I should be worried about." Mikado gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Thanks Aido-san." With a bow, he headed off towards his side of the school. When he reached the private hallway, he slowed his pace and decided to explore the rooms he'd never been able to before. He went door by door.

The first room was a sitting room, with a flat screen and vending machine. He almost walked in, but noticed a DOLLARS sign above one of the couches and curled his lip into a scowl.

The next room was empty, save one loan desk in the corner. Curiously, he walked over to it and put his hand on it. When he lifted it, there was a distinct print left in the layer of dust.

'_This one is just like the one's in the classroom._' The make was exactly the same. Stepping forward slightly, his foot nocked against something against the ground. Leaning down, he noticed at triangular object. 'Name plate?' He picked it up and brushed away the dust, only to find the name had been gouged out by something and painted over with black paint. Furrowing his brow, he stared at it for a moment.

Shrugging his shoulders, he placed it back on the desk and walked out of the room.

The next room was a library. The shelves reached the ceiling, and there was a DOLLARS sign above the door.

_'I wonder what kind of books they get?_' Mikado couldn't resist his curiosity as he walked into the room, leaving the door ajar. His hands ran across the leather bindings of the books. The room wasn't massive compared to the rest of the school, but for a room it was reasonably large. He flicked on the lights, bringing the chandler to life as well as the well placed sconces on the walls.

There was the occasional sofa or chair with a side table as well as a lamp between some of the book shelves. Pulling out one of the books, Mikado sat down in one of the chairs and started to read.

Before he knew it, he'd started to drift and was soon fast asleep on the couch. His dream was empty and bleak, and thankfully so. Deep in his subconcious, he heard the distant sound of talking. Bringing his head up, and rubbing his eyes, he remembered where he was. He glanced down at his watch.

7:00

School started at 7:25 so he had a little bit of time left. Pulling himself up, he stretched himself out and gave a soft yawn, refreshed with the nap. Placing the book back in its slot, he heard the clicking of feet coming closer.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Mikado spun around to see three second years standing in front of him. All of them had a smirk on there face, making his stomach churn. God he was getting sick of everyone smirking. One of them looked vaguely fermilliar. Mikado attempted to walk past them, but was roughly shoved back into the shelf of books. A few wobbled from the shelf and fell to the floor. Grinding his teeth, he tried again, but this time, he was grabbed by the wrist and spun around. Another hand found its way to his mouth to prevent him from screaming and the other pair wrapped around his torso.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he'd been pinned to the floor.

"You walk into this school, a filthy little CM, and infect Izaya. Who the hell do you think you are." Mikado winced as his arms were pinned next to him. "My sister was set on marrying him, then you came along and ruined everything. Fag." The voice promised something painful, and Mikado's primal instincts finally kicked in. He began to squirm and yell into the hand. HIs torso began to rock from side to side and his feet kicked wildly. His teeth sunk down on the skin, and the boy pulled away in pain. Sucking in a quick burst of air, Mikado let out a cry, but it was cut off with a punch at his rib cage. Mikado screwed his eyes shut in pain.

_'Sister?_' A memory popped into his head about a confrontation he'd had yesterday with a clearly perturbed girl.

...0...0...0

'_Mikado was just pulling his bike off the rack and hand just mounted, when a group of three girls approached him. _

_The one in the front had long black hair and a vicious scowl on her face. She grabbed his handle bars and leaned forward. Mikado flushed slightly. _

_"Umm...can I help you?" She sneered at him. _

_"Stay away from Izaya!" she screamed, jabbing a finger at his face. Mikado huffed. _

_"I want nothing to do w-"_

_"Just stay away from him! I, Namie Yagiri, am going to marry him, and I don't need you getting in the way! If I see you touch him again, I swear you'll wish you'd never been born." _

_Mikado held out his hand._

_"Wait, but I-" before he could finish, she stalked away, flanked by two other girls who shot him a nasty glare. _

_"Why does everyone suck at listening here?" he groaned. "I hate rich people." _

_...0...0...0_

He was jolted back to reality as the hand reclaimed itself around his mouth, gripping his jaw painfully tight. The boy's nails began to dig uncomfortably into his skin. One of the boys sat on his upper legs, preventing them from moving. Then, something stopped Mikado's breathing for a moment. One of the hands began to move differently. It started tugging at his shirt, pulling it upwards.

"Flip him over." Mikado crumpled his brow in confusion as he was flopped over and pinned again. The hand pulled at his belt and a light went off in Mikado's head. Wrenching his head back and forth, he managed to get out a few more screams before his head was slammed onto the ground. By this time he could feel his zipper being pulled at. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he fought harder against the three boys. Another scream ripped from his throat, but was muffled by the rough hand clamped on his mouth.

"What's wrong? I thought people like you liked stuff like this." Fearful blue eyes stared up at the assailant, and went wide. The boy from yesterday, the one he'd run into. A hand groped him roughly, causing him to wince. A finger prodded at the hem of his underwear, the boy letting out a sickening laugh.

'_No. No. No!_" Mikado cried in his head. Screwing his eyes shut, he tried his best to block out what was happening. There was a sudden stop in the boys motions, and the weight was lifted off of his legs. The hands around his arms instantly disappeared and there was the sound of yelling and crashing. Mikado instantly pulled his arms around his legs and curled around himself protectively, silent sobs rocking his body. There was the sound of retreating footsteps and yelling. Then something sounded behind him.

One set of footsteps. Mikado pulled himself closer. A hand came down on his shoulder and he flinched violently.

"Hey," the voice was deep, but familiar. "You alright Riuge-Ruigasaki-_damn it_, Mikado?" Slowly, Mikado turned his head and saw the shadow of Shizuo. His body let out a sigh of relief and he pulled himself into a sitting position. Looking at the ground in shame, Mikado mumbled a thank you. Quickly he fumbled with his cloths to adjust them back to their original state.

"Here," a hand moved in front of him. Mikado raised his head and met Shizuo's encouraging half grin. Taking the hand tentatively, he let Shizuo help him up. When he got on his feet, he stumbled slightly, and Shizuo gripped his shoulders. Mikado winced at the contact. His jaw ached and stung where the nails ha dug into his skin. A dull throbbing started to come from the back of his head, and he lifted his hand to find a small lump.

"_Ouch_," he hissed. His wrists felt raw and his body ached each time he moved. Another hand ran lightly over the bump lightly, causing Mikado to jump slightly at the sudden contact. Shizuo didn't say a word the whole time, and for that, Mikado was thankful. His head hung in shame as he lead him out of the private library and onto a vacant overpass secluded from the rest of the school.

When they were out in the daylight, Shizuo let out a hiss at Mikado's face. Heat rose to Mikado's cheeks and his eyes began to burn in humiliation. Quickly spinning around so his back faced Shizuo, he rubbed his hand across his eye.

"Sorry," he mumbled. His voice wavered slightly and his vision started to swim. Attempting to be as quiet as possible, he gave a muffled sniffle into his sleeve.

Shizuo lifted his hand to place it on Mikado's shoulder, but withdrew it when he realized what he was doing. He couldn't help but furrow his brow at the boy's statement.

_'Sorry?'_

The warning bell chimed, signaling the start of school. Mikado dabbed at his eyes again with his hand then wiped it way with his sleeve. Turning to face Shizuo, he kept his face down, but gave a deep bow.

"Thank you for helping me today...we should get to class." Without another word, he turned and shrunk back through the doorway towards his class. Shizuo heard another sniffle from inside. His lip pulled up slightly and his fist knocked against the stone wall, the kid's tears soaked face stuck in his head.

"Shit."

**-0000-0000-0000-0000-**

Mikado moved into the room as quietly as he could, doing his best not to draw attention to himself. Unfortunately, Izaya was far too keen to let it slip.

"Well look what we have here!" Mikado barley spared him a glance, in attempts to hide his puffy eyed face. Izaya's lips turned up into a smirk. "What's wrong Mikado? People being too mean to you today?" His lip was poked out and his tone mimicked that of someone talking to an infant.

Mikado took his seat and kept his head down, making no movements to encourage Izaya. Shizuo silently walked into the room, taking his seat next to Izaya. Only then did Mikado's head come up. His eyes followed Shizuo to till he reached his desk, then he lowered his eyes when Shizuo's gaze met his.

As he watched Shizuo, another set of eyes was on him. Izaya's eyes locked on the red marks along Mikado's chin, accented with fresh bruising.

_'Nail marks?'_ The teacher walked into the room an called the class of four to attention. Mikado straightened up and focused on the teacher.

"Good morning. We have yet another student joining our class today." Mikado didn't need to look up to hear the disapproval in his voice. "Kida Masaomi will be joining us for the rest of the year." Kida smile proudly at the class, mainly Izaya. Giving a bow, he moved next to Mikado.

Glancing beside him, Mikado noticed the new oak desk for the first time. Kida's eyes met his face with his idiotic grin, but then his eyes flashed when he saw Mikado's face. Before Kida could ask any questions, Mikado turned to face the teacher.

Like usual, their sensei began without a second glance, and for once Mikado was greatful.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

The bell chimmed clearly, ringing throughout the campus and Mikado's stomach sank. Grabbing everything he needed, he hurried out of the room, avoiding Kida's distant calls.

"Mikado! Hey, Mikado wait up!"

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please! :D **

**Till next Wednesday! Adieu! **


	4. A Motley Crew

**1000 hits! WHOOP WHOOP! YAY! Thanks everyone for the reviews! You have nooo idea how much they motivate me. :)**

**Reviews:**

**...**

bloodyblossoms**: If only everyone could be so lucky to end up accidentally kissing an attractive, pompous, psychopath. *sigh* And thank you!**

HiKaRi-ChIbI**: Yep yep! Seiji is EVIL! guess you could call it family pride? *shrug shrug* And your nose is quite right, there is a hint of Shizuo/Mikado brewing. XD Now what next? Thankies superdy muchly for your review again! :D **

Bob22**: Thankies muchly! ^0^**

Periperi**: Yay! I'm sooooo excited you like it! Now Shizuo, the man's a hot head, he's about as unpredictable as Izaya in this story. He's a ticking time bomb. *evil smirk* Mikado and Masaomi, haha, I can see how you would say that. XD even when I'm writing it, I can see how it would seem that way, but I have a whole nother plot for our beloved blond friend. ;) **

**As for Namie, well...she's full of surprises. 8 I'm sure you've seen what lengths crazed girls go to when they have a die hard crush. Well, at this point, I feel like the word 'crush' is a bit to...**_**tame**_** for her. **

**But yes, I LOVE writing this! I've had the idea floating around my ever crowded brain, and after a few months of just blurbing around, I decided to make it something more concrete. And badabing! here we are! :D **

**Thank you so much for the review! 3 and I hope you stick around till the end! (i'll do my best to update every week) **

Vee**: Izaya's always a mystery X3. Glad you like it so far! 3**

Stahlut**: yay! all i have to say: keep your britches on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. XD**

kate-sama**: yes it is quite similar in the beginning. XD As cheesy as it was, i couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with the show. Well, at least this story doesn't have all the horribly placed music that somehow grew on you. Don't worry, as the story progresses i'll deviate from that plot quite a bit, but it still has some of the basic structure. I will do my upmost to keep this story running and see it through to the end! (salutes fiercely!)**

smarterchildhater**: Eye-eye el capitan! (crosses heart and hopes to die) I make the oath of Sawyer and Huckleberry. **

Halloween666**: I'm sooo in the same boat as you. I love this pairing, but majority of what i've found is Izaya/Shizuo. I also love Mikado/Shizuo. XD Thank you for the complement! I will do my best to stay to your standards and keep it interesting! :)**

**Italia Vergas: hahahahha. alright, this one made me laugh quite a good bit. XD. And on my honor I won't stop this mid way. I happen to have a fear of people coming out of my closet, so I SOLEMNLY SWEAR!**

**bloodyblossoms: I've noticed that there've been alot. XD But most of these stories stop midway, so I understand the concern. This story has now become my baby darling and I can't bring myself to even think about abandoning it. Most of my favorite fanfics for this pairing stopped mid way too. :/ **

**...**

**Don't forget questions, comments, critiques, and corrections are always welcomed and encouraged! All reviews will be responded to in the following chapter with absolution. :)**

**Wellps, Here we go! Chapter 4!**

**Hope I don't disappoint! :D**

Title

Kida's hand wrapped around his wrist anxiously and Mikado let a hiss slide through his teeth as his tendons twitched. Kida quickly released the wrist. Mikado quickly shielded it from his friends sights, nursing it gently with the palm of his hand. Urgent eyes met his with an unrelenting gaze.

"What happened." Mikado's eyes flitted about the ground, his mouth opening and closing slightly as he tried to force the words from his mouth. None would come. He looked back up at his friend, an apology hanging in his gaze. Out of the corner of his eyes, Mikado noticed three figures coming towards them. Izaya walked in the lead, flanked by Shizuo and Tom. Mikado's eyes instantly went to Shizuo's, but Shizuo quickly averted his gaze and refused to look back at the him.

Something like and electric shock ran through him. His chest felt heavy, as if it were about to cave in on itself, and his ears had a slight ring in them. His eyes drifted to the ground, meeting Izaya's insistent stare for a moment.

A hand fell on his shoulder and Mikado jolted violently. His eyes darted to the assailant, only to find the concerned look of his friend. Everything had happened in a matter of seconds, yet Mikado couldn't help but watch it play out in what felt like hours. Izaya's group passed them without confrontation, dark crimson eyes never leaving him the entire time. Calculating. Observing. _Relishing_.

"What _happened _to you, Mikado?" Controlling his breathing, Mikado stared back at his friend with conflicting emotions.

"I can't," he choked out, hunching his shoulders in defeat. Kida made no acknowledgment of his statement, and gently took him by his elbow and lead him through the halls. Mikado stumbled along wordlessly, eyes trained forcefully on the tiles below.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Izaya watched the blue uniform dart from the door, blatantly avoiding the blond shouting after him. The image of Mikado first walking into the room replayed itself for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

'_His sneer was met with a short, unreadable gaze as the boy shifted uneasily into the room. Something lurched inside of him that he quickly suppressed. Guilt? Or perhaps shock that the boy seemed almost lifeless. _

_He slumped into his desk, and his eyes trained themselves on the wood, but seemed to be looking at nothing. _

_Not more then a minuet later, Shizuo trudged in casually, no different then usual, but this time something was different. The boy's head shot up, showing the first response all morning. It was only then that Izaya got a good look at the boys face. Red and pink crescent shaped cuts lined his jaw. Each cut was surrounded by a red mark that was quickly becoming a nasty bruise. His eyes were still pink and puffy from obviously crying. Something else caught his attention and his hand twitched slightly into a fist. Red marks were slightly visible on his wrists._

_Without much thought, Izaya put together he'd been attacked. Clearly it had shaken the boy enough to retreat into himself. But something nagged at the back of his mind, picking at him. It seemed as though something else had shaken him besides as simple beating. _

_Izaya narrowed his eyes for a flash of a second, eyes moving between the two. Pale blue eyes quickly reverted back to staring at the wood of the desk when Shizuo met his gaze. _

_'__**Now what do we have here**__.' Before he could observe any further, the teachers voice interrupted him. _

_"Good morning. We have yet another student joining our class today." Izaya couldn't help but raise his eyebrow slightly at that. To his dismay, Kida stepped from behind the door with a cocky grin in place. "Kida Masaomi will be joining us for the rest of the year." He couldn't help but snarl silently at the statement. _

_'__**Always ruining the good fun.**__' Izaya forced himself to have an indifferent mask as Masaomi smirked proudly at him. __**'Oh, so clever Masaomi, **_**whatever**_** shall I do now that Mika-kun has his faithful guard dog to protect him? Hmf. The game is getting more...interesting.'**__ He watched silently as Kida's eyes met Mikado and his smile dropped instantly, and was replaced with a stricken scowl. He made his way to his seat along side Mikado and whispered urgently to him. _

_Mikado made no move to answer him, or even acknowledge his presence. Izaya raised a thin eyebrow with interest, curiosity ebbing away at him. _

_**'Not even telling your faithful steed. It must have been quite the run in.**__' Izaya mused over this for the remainder of the class, his eyes flicking between Kida's condemned eyes and Mikado's quickly bruising face. He noticed Mikado had pulled his hands into his jacked in attempts to hide the marks on his wrists, bristling Izaya slightly.'_

When he walked towards the door, Shizuo and Tom followed behind him in their usual spots. Upon exit, he saw Masaomi pull Mikado to a halt by grabbing him by the wrist. Izaya didn't miss the sudden cringe of the boy as he flexed his hand in pain. Kida pressed him to tell him what happened, but the boy stumbled for an answer.

His eyes met Izaya's with a pained look that, for the second time that day, bristled Izaya. The boy's eyes quickly flicked to his right, landing on Shizuo. Instant emotions flashed through his eyes in a single second.

'_Interesting indeed._'

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Paper tearing was the first thing he really registered when Kida pulled him into what must have been the clinic. At the moment, Mikado was sitting on one of the paper covered beds and Kida was unwrapping Band-Aids and placing them on the cuts. Kida let another sight slip through his mouth for what must have been the fifteenth time in five minuets.

"Okay, if you won't tell me what happened or who did it, will you at least show me where you're hurt so I can wrap it. Mikado still wouldn't meet his eyes and paused for a second. Hesitating for a moment, he lifted his wrists and pulled back his sleeves. He didn't miss Kida's silent hiss as he inspected the bruising. His wrists were slightly raw from struggling against his assailant and a hand shaped bruise colored his skin.

Kida pulled out some gauze and wrapped it carefully.

"At least now it wont rub against anything," Kida noted in attempts to keep some conversation going, even if it was only one sided.

"Thank you," Mikado all but whispered. Kida nudged him playfully and gave him a warm smile.

"What do you say we go grab something to eat? My treat."

"But schools not-" Kida put a finger over his lips and gave him a wink, cutting Mikado off mid sentence.

"Being the headmaster's son has its perks." Gaping for a moment, Mikado cracked a smile and hopped off the clinic bed.

...

"Russian sushi?" Mikado glanced questioningly at Kida, who only smile back in response. There was a sudden lack of light around them, and their shadows had been engulfed by a much larger one. Mikado glanced up and all but shrieked in fear.

"Eat sushi. Sushi good." Kida stepped forward with a warm smile.

"Hey Simon! We were just going to do that." Kida motioned towards Mikado, "This is my friend, Mikado. He's new at the school, you might see him around." Mikado gulped and gave a shaky smile. Simon smiled down at him with a mouth that could have fit a whole watermelon in it. "Later Simon!" Kida hooked his arm through Mikado's and pulled him into the restaurant. Kida slid into a booth, Mikado following quickly in suit.

"Simon works over at the school. He works there every other day to work the sushi bar, and the other days and after school, he comes here. The school pays him a lot to work there, so I guess he comes here for pleasure. I've never seen him anywhere else." Mikado's eyes widened.

"Is all he does work?" Kida let out a light chuckle.

"It would seem so, wouldn't it? He practically lives here...wait, now that I think about it...I've never seen him leave. Maybe he does live here after all," Kida mused mostly to himself.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

"Izaya, what's the deal?" Tom prodded, "Why are you so hung up on this kid? I've never seen you this interested. You even moved him into our class." Izaya didn't spare him a glance and simply stared at the wall from the couch.

"My reasons are my own. But it seems I'm not the only one who has an interest in the boy." Izaya glanced over at Shizuo who was sitting quietly in an armchair reading a book. "The boy couldn't seem to take his eyes off you this morning Shizuo. Were you the one who beat him to a pulp?" Shizuo stilled for a moment then glanced over at Izaya.

"Leave the kid alone. I think he's even with you now." Izaya narrowed his eyes.

"Even,hm? The kid back talked the great Izaya Orihara, spit in his face, and slapped him. No one, and I mean _no one_ touches me without at least triple repercussions." A smirk wormed its way onto his face again smoothing his face into an unreadable state. "Or could it be you know what happened to him this morning? He seemed quite shaken. Why on earth would it affect him this much, hm Heiwajima?" Shizuo only raised his eyebrow slightly in disapproval and went back to reading his book.

Izaya put on a pouting face and _fumped_ back into his chair.

"So mean Shizzy-kun."

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

As they walked out of the restaurant, Mikado hesitated for a moment, then looked at Kida. Frowning, Kida stopped and turned to glance back at his friend.

"What?" Mikado glanced at him with unsure eyes.

"I'd like you to meet some good friends of mine. What do you say Masaomi?" Kida stared at him for a moment, then a girn burst across his face.

"Lead the way Mikado!"

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

"A bookstore?" Kida looked questingly at his friend. Mikado only gave him a mysterious smile. Sliding in front of Kida, Mikado pushed open the door and was greeted by a soft ringing.

"Good afternoon and welcome to-...MIKADO!" Mikado cringed back slightly, taking a bracing stance and screwed his eyes shut. A blur of a girl darted towards him and tackled him into the wall with a thump of a hug. "Where have you been? It's been two weeks. TWO WEEKS!" she pulled back and looked at him with a mock hurt face, then pulled him into another hug. Pulling back a second time, she studied his face with slight horror. "What happened to you?" Her tone was serious as she looked at the bandages on his jaw and the bruising around them. Mikado looked at the floor searching for some sort of lie, and she let out a huff, pulling him into another hug.

By now, a group of others had gathered around him, and everyone else in the store stared at the scene in surprise.

"This-mff," Mikado muffled out with flailing arms, "Is Erika." The short haired girl suddenly pulled away from Mikado and glanced towards the door with a questioning frown. Kida gave her a friendly smile and waved. She lit up instantly.

"Karisawa, Erika. Great to meet you!" She turned quickly to Mikado and whispered feverently, "Is he your _lover_ Mika-kun?" Mikado quickly blushed and waved her off.

"No, no, _no_! This is my good _friend_, Kida. We go to the same school." Erika made to comment, but a blond boy pushed her aside.

"Don't mind her," he held out his hand to shake Kida's, "I'm Kadota, Kyohei." Kida took the hand with a friendly smile.

"Kida Masaomi." There was a groan behind Kyohei and a finger prodded at his side obnoxiously.

"_Psst. Dotachin?_ Dotachin!"

"Alright, _alright_ already Erika!" he all but shouted with a peeved tone. Stepping aside, he gestured to a small blond behind him that Erika was clinging to. "This is Walker. Yumasaki, Walker." Walker jumped up to shake Kida's hand.

"Just Walker is fine. Tell me, do you like manga? anime?" Kida open his mouth, but a hand quickly came down on his mouth. Mikado popped up behind him with a frantic smile.

"Where's Anri-chan?" Kadota pointed towards the back of the store and Mikado gave him a thankful glance, dragging Kida with him. Once they were out of the three's sight, Kida pulled away.

"What was that all about?" Mikado gave him an embarrassed shy smile.

"Don't _ever _get them started on anime or manga. They're otaku. I made that mistake the first time I met them," he shuddered at the memory, "I've never had so many questions thrown at me before. They wouldn't leave me alone for weeks." Kida let out a small chuckle and gave his friend a calculating look. He'd never seen Mikado so expressive and comfortable before.

"You must really like them," he laughed. A soft warmth flickering in his eyes for a second.

"Yeah. They're my family. As weird and annoying as they are." Mikado let out a soft chuckle.

"Mikado?" His name was called from behind them in a high pitched voice a soft as the warbling of a bird. They both turned to face a girl about their age. She had short ebony hair and circular glasses propped on her nose. Kida noticed she had quite a busty chest and couldn't help but blush slightly. Barely wasting a second, Mikado darted forward and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Anri-chan!" She hugged him back, gripping the fabric of his jacket tightly.

"I haven't seen you in weeks, where have you been?" Her voice was quiet, but demanding. Pulling back, she examined Mikado and ran her hands over the bandages with a worried stare. She noticed Kida for the first time and she drew into herself.

"This is Kida Masaomi. He's been helping me out around school." He gestured towards him, then proudly stood next to Anri, wrapping around her shoulder, "And this Masaomi, is Sonohara Anri, my best friend." Kida froze for a moment, then held out his hand. She lightly took his and shook it. As she pulled it away, Kida's grip tightened and he leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Anri lightly flushed, but pulled her hand away with a indifferent gaze. Mikado frowned and shook his head.

"How about we go to the back room and hang out. I know we have some good food back there," Mikado pipped, turning and walking to the back of the store. Anri and Kida followed silently, Kida sneaking a few glances towards Anri. When they arrived at the back, Mikado opened a door with the sign 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. Inside was a small room with a couch and coffee table that had seen better days, and across from the couch a small TV was crudely propped on a stack of boxes. In the far corner was a white fridge and sink with a few cabinets beside it. The room had a slightly musty smell, but it was oddly welcoming.

They sat on the couch while Mikado grabbed a bag of chips from the cupport and a few cups as well as a bottle of soda. Kida sat on the far left of the couch, and Anri sat on the far right. Mikado comfortably placed himself between the two and handed each a cup.

"So, Anri," Kida started, "how long have you and Mikado known each other?" Almost in sync, Mikado and Anri let out a reminiscent chuckle.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

"Later Tom," Shizuo waved off as he headed towards his car. The keys jingled as he pulled them from his pocket. Without looking up, pointed the remote at the car, receiving a '_beep beep, click_' as the car unlocked.

"What do you want Izaya?" His eyes were still down at his keys as the figure leaning against his car pushed himself off the back door. Izaya gracefully trudged towards him silently until Shizuo peered at him through his purple glasses. His brow was cocked and suspicion lingered in his blood red gaze. Shizuo let out a sigh and placed his hands in his pockets. There was no hope in leaving until Izaya was satisfied.

"You were late this morning," Shizuo's face gave away nothing, though he knew exactly where this was headed, "and you came in after that Mikado kid." There was a long, tense pause between them. "What happened?" Shizuo looked at him blankly.

"I don't know." Izaya's lip twitched slightly in irritation.

"I know you were there. I saw how the kid looked at you when you came in._ What_ happened? Where you his savior?" Sliding past him, Shizuo pulled open his door.

"Some things aren't mine to tell Izaya." Getting in the car he pulled his door shut and rolled down the window. "But that kid...you're _more_ then even with him now." Without saying another word, he backed out of his parking spot and sped off out of the parking lot.

_'What's that suppose to mean?'_

-0000-0000-0000-0000

Pulling away from a long goodbye hug, Mikado waved off Anri as she walked home with Erika and Walker. Turning back to Kida he gave a warm smile. Kida, however, was shouting horribly cheesy romantic poetry to an ever retreating Anri.

"So, what'd you think?" Kida let out an airy chuckle as he looked back at Mikado.

"There quite an odd bunch...but I like them." Mikado couldn't help but beam at his friends approval. Kida glanced down at his watch. "Ah. I'd better get home. I didn't think it was this late. My mom will freak!" He started off in the other direction, but Mikado followed after him. Kida came to a stop and looked at his friend questionably.

"I'll walk you home. It's not safe to walk around alone this late." Kida shrugged and made to keep going. Truth was, Mikado wasn't quite ready to go home yet.

'_Nothing there for me anyways.'_ As they walked, Kida joked and Mikado laughed along. Once they had reached the upper class part of town, it was about a five minuet walk to Kida's house. Well, more like mansion. Mikado gaped at the massive house in front of him.

"You live here?" Kida let out a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah. Wanna come inside?" Mikado froze for a moment and shook his head.

"Sorry. I have to get home too. Don't want to get into too much trouble for staying out late." He waved at his friend and turned back down the street. "See you tomorrow Masaomi."

"Wait, Mikado-" but his friend had already rounded the corner. '_Who will walk you home?'_

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

Setting his bag down on the table, he stared at the dark empty room. Everything was silent, save the creaking floorboards as the wind hit the rickety building.

"Home sweet home," he whispered to himself.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000**

"Well, hello again Mika-chi. Glad you decided to stay for lunch today." Izaya reached out and ran his finger along Mikado's chin. With a sharp _smack_, Mikado pulled away as he hit Izaya's hand away.

"Screw off Izaya." Mikado growled. Izaya placed his elbow on the edge of the table with the same detestable smirk.

"I believe we have unfinished business to attend to." The threat hung in the air for a moment, Mikado staring down Izaya with a raised chin. "Or perhaps you're looking for a repeat of yesterday, hm?" He leaned in to emphasize her point. Mikado scooted back in his booth until his back nudged the wall, his hand raised to slap Izaya if needed.

"Just leave him alone already." Kida snapped. Izaya turned and raised and eyebrow. "You would think you were in love. What's the matter Masaomi-kun? Afraid I'll take your lover from you?" Kida balled his fists.

"What's your problem. He bruises your pride so you harass him? It's almost like your the one who's in love! Mikado's not even gay!" By this time he was shouting and Izaya was standing straight again. His jaw was clenched and his hand was back in his parka. Izaya's eyes darted to Mikado, who was staring at the table with shame.

"Oh. Oh well, well, well. It seems your little _friend_ has been holding out on you. Could it be you really are?" Kida looked over at Mikado questioningly.

"Are you?" Mikado's brows tiled downward slightly and he looked apologetically at Kida.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, grabbing his things quickly as he darted from the cafeteria.

**Okay, sorry it took a little longer then usual. I was sick and got stuck a wee bit in some areas. I'm doing my best to update when I can without rushing while I'm writing. As much as I want to make you all happy (less waiting time) I'd rather have a better quality story that takes a little longer. :) Hope you all don't mind! **

**:D Thank you again for all of the encouraging and helpful comments! They help me sooooo much more then u know! :D **

**Until next time! Adieu!**


	5. The Proposal

**I know, I know. I'm WAYYYY LATE. Im soooo sorry guys! I was busy with my job, and writer's block sucks. :/ I swear, this chapter was sitting there in my files glaring at me, 1/4th of the way written, and I just couldn't seem to get it done. Don't hate me! **

**On a lighter note! 50 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! *cyber love and glitter fest***

**Just want to shout out a special thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Yall are soo nice! 3 I really couldn't do it without you guys! *group glomp***

**Reviews:**

HiKaRi-ChIbI**: *squeee* yayaya! I got my two fav things EVER! cookies! AND GLITTER! (unable to contain joy) must. focus on story...*stares at glitter* **

Periperi**: 'Author-san', i think im blushing! I don't think i've ever been addressed so formally before. (unless of coarse you count teachers...but when they put a 'mr.' or 'mrs.' in front of your name, it's usually not a good thing) Thank you sooo so so sosososososos much for this uber sweet review! *huggles* I do here by award you longest review award! And I can't deny the Shizuo/Mikado in the air. *u*. And Shizzy is quite the time bomb. And my dear reader, I do apologies for causing you stress with my cliffy at the end. Poor little Mika-chi. As for Masaomi...you'll just have to read and find out! ^.^ **

TL's:** You are very welcome :) and thank you for beings so sweet! 3 I promise to update as fast as I can without rushing the story! And each characters background will slowly be revealed...i guess you could say like the layers of an onion. Just less smelly and gross (yeah, i'm a bit biased towards onions XD). As for Celty, Shinra, Aoba, and the twins, I am happy to say, YES! XD They will most definitely be making an appearance in my dandy little story. :)**

Stahlut:** Thank you soo muchly for the wonderful support! And I will do my upmost to update as soon as I can. :D 3 3 3**

Italia Vergas**: hahahahahhaahhahahahahhaha. *wipes away tears forming in eyes* That's hilarious! Both situations uncomfortable and awkward, yesssss. XD Thank you for your sweetness! ^.^ Daisuki mou! 3**

TheAllAwesomePrussia**: maybe it's just my mushy brain, but I can not for the life of me figure out what your comment means. So...um...thank you! (i think?) Well, your review is much appreciated anywhoo! :D**

XxEviXkittenxX**: thankies muchly! glad you like it! 3**

.milk:** firstly, may i say, your user name...makes me NEED cookies XD. i commend you. All i can see is a nummy cookie dipped in a glass o' nummy milk. (cookies love milk, I LOVE COOKEIS) okay, okay, back on track. Thankies superdy muchly! 3 **

Bob22:** Thank you! As for Mikados friend troubles...only time will tell! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Halloween666:** ^.^ yayayaya! Glad you like my Izaya. 3 **

bloodyblossoms:** Oh Erika, the voice of so many yaoi fans out there. ^.^**

Nightmaric:** Haha. well, the Izaya, Shizuo friendship will come into play sooner or later, and thank you for the whole hearted critique! **

.milk**: ah! my favorite usernamed commenter! Twice in one round! Whooop! Glad you liked this chapter! **

Kuroi Fushichou:** I'm soooo superdy happy you like my Izaya! and hope you like the story as it unfolds!**

YaoiMonster:** Glad you like it! 3**

Raven-and-Ross**: 3 ^.^ thankies for liking my story!**

KnightMareLove:** *gets out large back of wonders and starts throwing* More dear reader! I give you more! XD**

Violet-Troubles:** Better slow reaction then no reaction XD haha. and thankies! :)**

fan girl 666:** ^.^ glad you like it!**

kyogirl213:** ai ai mon capitan! (salutes) I will continue!**

Night Walker-Leader**: baww. thankies =,=**

deidrasha the fallen angel:** Thank you! :)**

funni neko:** YAY! I'm sooo happy this is your dream fic! :D Then I must do my best to update! (ignoring how horribly long this chap took me to write) **

XxNika-chanxX:** yayaya! :D will do!**

Voltairey:** hahhaha. oh, i like you. XD YOUR SOO SWEET! 3 Mawww. im blushing at ur list. *super glomp* your awesome! **

StaplerPriincessofDoom:** Yay! :D i beeee superdy happy you like it! **

Super-dog11:** Oh no! ohhh No! what do i do, what do i do? I was never quite good with fish...um umm. water! right! don't die yet! (places in water and gives more chapters) **

:** Thank you sooo much! I'm trying my hardest, and they might get out of character some of the time, and for that i'm sorry, but i will do my best! Thank you for taking the time to read it, and i'm even happier you liked it! :)**

Katy:** Posted and done my friend! ^.^**

**Well folks, here we are (after a long long long wait) ! Chapter five is game for go!**

Title:

Letting out a relieved breath, Kida jogged towards the raven haired boy on a bench in the back trails of the school grounds. Mikado stiffened as he approached, refusing to make eye contact. Kida kept his motions fluid and relaxed, sitting next to him on the bench with ease. An uncomfortable silence built around the two for a few minuets, neither making a move to say anything. Kid caved first.

"I don't care you know. It was just...kind of a shock." He let a grin slip across his face, "I mean, you did come with me to pick up girls after school, and you never said anything about it. You were always quiet, but i thought it was because you were really shy...makes sense now, i guess." He let out a soft chuckle, bringing his hand to the back of his head. Mikado glanced up, eyes slightly doubtful. "Anyone here that tickles your fancy?" Kida lifted his eyebrows promiscuously, causing Mikado to blush.

"Shut up Masaomi," Mikado grumbled with a grin, nudging Kida with his elbow.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000-**

"Seji-kun!" A bubbly girl called out, flailing her arms down the hallway. In a dead bolt, she all but plowed down the unsuspecting boy and latched her self to his arm excitedly. He glanced down at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Hey," he greeted, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She grinned up at him and started babbling as they walked towards the lunch room. He listened contently, never chiming in, just simply letting her mouth run free. Once they grabbed a tray of food, they headed towards their usual booth.

Mika prattled on, Seji listening contently while his eyes roamed the lunch room. His gaze paused for a moment on the new transfer student. Izaya was currently bent over their table slightly and leaning in closer. His lip unconsciously curled in distaste. Suddenly, Mikado ran from the table, the lunch room now whispering 'quietly' about the sudden play of events. Mika too, Seji noticed, had stopped talking and was staring at the kid running away.

"Mikado?" she whispered, mostly to herself. Seji's eyes went wide, then narrowed slightly.

"_You know him?_"

**-0000-0000-0000-0000-**

"Why? Why is Izaya so obsessed with that damned transfer kid?" Nami slammed her hand on the table in frustration, causing the trays and glasses to rattle violently. Her friends patted her arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry, your so much smarter, prettier, and you have social status. He doesn't have anything on you. He's just a filthy CM."

"Look at him!" she growled, nudging her chin towards Izaya, who was leaning unnervingly close to Mikado across the lunch table. Mikado slapped at Izaya, and anger swelled inside her, causing her hand to twitch with an urge to backhand him. "He's contaminated Izaya. "

"Did you hear about how that new kid kissed Izaya in the hallway the other day?" One of the friends whispered with wide eyes.

"Then, I heard, Izaya kissed him back!" She whipped out her phone and found a short clip of it that had been sent to her.

"Something needs to be done," Nami seethed, glaring at Mikado's retreating form.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000-**

"What'd you do to him this time?" Tom questioned as Izaya walked over to their table.

"It wasn't entirely me this time. He just got up and ran away after Kida found out he was gay. I was a bit surprised myself." Izaya couldn't help but grin at the twist in the kid's story. Tom's eyes widened slightly and his eye brows raised considerably.

"So the kid's gay?" he mumbled mostly to himself. Izaya slid into his seat and placed his chin on top of his interlocked hands, leaning towards Izaya.

"What do you think about it, Shizuo?" The only response he got at first was an irritated grunt, then Shizuo flicked his gaze up to Izaya's.

"Doesn't matter to me," he shrugged, popping another fry in his mouth. Izaya's grin faltered slightly and he leaned back against his chair with an exaggerated sigh. He sat for a minuet, rocking back and forth on two of the chair legs effortlessly, the gears in his mind spinning and plotting. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head, and a grin found its way back onto his face.

**-0000-0000-0000-0000-**

"Does _everyone_ know what happened?" Mikado whispered to Kida as they walked down the hall, unconsciously stepping closer to the boy as they moved farther down the corridor.

"There are no secrets here at Riara. Anything you say out loud that could cause a stir comes with a complimentary mass, word-for-word text message notification that gets around the entire school in a matter of seconds. In your case, there are most likely a decent amount of videos by now." Mikado gapped at his friend with wide eyes, then swallowed with a shaky breath.

"Great," he mumbled, making it his mission to avoid eye contact with anyone. Once they had made it safely outside the building, they walked over towards Mikado's bike.

"Want to go back to see Simon today? Or we could go meet up with that bunch at the book store." Mikado raised his brow slightly at the suggestion.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Anri-chan would it?" Mikado asked with a knowing smirk playing on the edges of his tone. Kida looked false hurt and placed a hand over his chest.

"Good sir, do you jest? How can you say such at thing?" Mikado let out a chuckle at his melodramatic friend, then his smile faltered slightly as a young boy approached them.

"Kida-sempai, I was sent to deliver this message to you," he held out an envelope and bowed respectfully. Kida frowned slightly and took the letter. Unceremoniously, he ripped it open and scanned over its contents. His frown only deepened.

"I need to go to the headmaster's office. It seems we'll have to take a rain check on those plans," he sighed with a tiresome tone, "Later Mikado." Mikado gave him a wave and mounted his bike.

"Bye Masaomi-san." Bypassing all of the students walking to their cars, he road down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace. Once he had petaled himself about two blocks from the school, an unconsciously tense part of his body relaxed and he took in a deep breath. By the time he was on block four, he was humming quietly to himself as he took the back roads home to avoid the mass crowds of people. He came to a street corner, and waited for the crossing sine. A fancy black car pulled up next to him, also waiting for the light to change.

Normally, Mikado wouldn't be bristled, but for the past five minuets he'd been tailed by this same black car. The window started to role down, and he made a split decision to turn the corner and use at a different crosswalk farther down the street. Ignoring the occasional shouts from people he almost ran into, he whizzed around corners and crossed the road when he was able. Rounding another corner, he came to a sudden halt, panting considerably. Glancing back, he saw no car.

_'That was weird,_' he noted, taking in a few more breaths before starting on his bike again. Before he made it five feet, a group of suited men quickly surrounded him. Mikado let out an uncontrollable yelp and glanced around frantically.

"We need you to come with us." Mikado stared wide eyed at the men in disbelief and terror. In a split decision, he dropped his bike and quickly slid through an opening between two of the men. There was disgruntled shouting behind him, accompanied by multiple pattering feet in pursuit. Bolting down the street, he darted into an alleyway and hopped over a gated fence before tearing down another alleyway. When he came out on the other side of the block, he looked around in horror as a pair of the men were coming down each side of the street, followed by three others down the way he just came.

"What the hell do you people want? _Stop following me_!" He shouted frantically. Peering around, he turned and made for the closest building he could find. When he pulled on the handle, it wouldn't budge. Tugging harder on the brass latch, he slammed his body into the door in hopes of breaking it down. It did about as much good as a kamikaze parakeet to an army tank. "Open!" he pleaded, pounding on the wood. The men surrounded the stare case, some beginning to ascend.

"Sir, we're not here to hurt you. We are under strict orders to pick you up," one of the men stated with a raised hand, as if to say he meant no harm.

"Pick me up? You expect me to get in the car with a group of strange men who're chasing me around the entire city?"

"If you don't come willingly, we're going to have to use force."

"Like i'll come willingly!" Mikado all but screeched and made to dart past the group of shady men, but was caught around the waist. "Let me go!" He began kicking spastically and ripping at the arms around his waist with his fingers. The other suited men surrounded him. They quickly caught his flailing limbs, bringing them to a halt. Mikado began to writhe his body in attempts to worm his way out of their grip, knowing there was absolutely no point by now. He continued to scream, calling for help from anyone. Unfortunately, a cloth clamped down on his moth and everything started to swirl until it went completely black.

The first thing he registered was something unbelievably soft, followed by the aroma of fresh linens. Usually, this smell would have been welcoming and comforting to people. Mikado was not one of them. Where was the musky smell of water damage? Where was the creaky spring mattress, or the constant noise of the city? It was utterly quiet. The only thing he could here was his own breathing. Slowly, the memories came back to him, and his heart sunk.

''I'm dead. They cut me open and sold my organs in the black market. What did I ever do?...wait...then...would this be heaven?" Soft things, clean smells. When he cracked open his eyes, he noticed white sheets boxed in by white walls and sheer curtains. Bright light flooded in through the windows, which framed beautiful trees and a blue sky.

"Some would say that," a voice intervened, causing Mikado to jump violently. Spinning around, he matched the face with the voice, and his jaw set.

'_Nope. This is __**defiantly**__ hell._'

"I hope they weren't too rough with you," he commented conversationally, a false note of concern in his tone. Mikado didn't miss the borderline sadistic smirk on his lips.

'_No, of coarse they weren't. They only chased me around the city after stalking me in a car, then pinned me down, and knocked me out with chloroform, and drop me at a mystery location. No. That's not rough at all_," Mikado thought bitterly ,"_At least it makes sense now. Only Izaya would think up something this ridiculous.'_

"_Where _am I," Mikado demanded with a tight tone. Izaya responded with a light chuckle, his eye brow cocked and ever present smirk curved ever so slightly.

"I believe you referred to it as, "heaven" was it?" Mikado ground his teeth and glared at the ebony haired man in front of him.

"Fine," he quipped, sliding off the bed and straightening his collar, "I'll find my own way out." Pushing past Izaya as roughly as he could, he opened the first door he came too. Unfortunately for him, it was the closet. A blush instantly spread up his neck at Izaya's humored laugh, and he closed the door and opened another with as much dignity as he could muster. Again, this door was not a hallway, but instead an adjoining room. Eager to get away from Izaya's ever present gaze, he quickly stepped through and shut the door. A small breath escaped through his lips and his tensed shoulders relaxed.

Glancing up, he noticed how distinctly different this room was from its sister's. This room was ornate and a the walls were a deep blue. The ceilings were lined with expertly crafted crown molding and the canopy bed was decorated with lavish bedding and pillows. Every material was finer then the finest quality. Mikado felt guilty even stepping on the rug. Glancing down, he rand his foot through the soft rug on the cherry wood floors.

_'This feels amazing against my feet!...wait...where are my shoes?_' Glancing at himself, he also noticed his school jacket and tie were also missing.

"Izaya," he cursed, glaring at the door he had just come through. He marched to the door, but the minuet his hand hit the knob, his anger depleted and he slouched. Giving a sigh, he turned with a new desire to escape this house. Thankfully, in this room, there was one door. Quickly, he walked towards it and tugged it open. He jolted back and choked down a scream when he came face to face with Izaya, who was leaning against the frame with his famous cocky smile. "Wha-!"

"Good to see you again Mikado." Once Mikado was able to regain his bearings, he straightened his back and glared up at Izaya.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it Mika-chi." Izaya reached to pinch his cheek, Mikado quickly slapping it away with a growl of distaste.

"Why are you even here Orihara?" Mikado snipped, deciding it was to friendly to call him by his first name. Izaya responded with a raise of his chin and an extension of his ever present grin. He pushed off the door frame and started heading down the hallway, only irritating Mikado all the more. Begrudgingly, he followed him in hopes of finding his way out of this maze of a house.

It didn't take but two corridors, a flight of stairs, and a living room for Mikado to unravel the mystery.

"This is your house," he said as a statement, not a question. Izaya easily flopped himself in a chair and crossed his legs.

"Welcome to Orihara Manor." He flourished his hands then brought them together in front of him. Mikado narrowed his eyes at the ebony haired boy in front of him. "What do you think?"

"You," he took a step forward with a finger pointed at Izaya, "You had those men chase me around the city, then knock me unconscious." Izaya held his gaze and there was almost a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as Mikado took another accusing step towards him.

"Yes," he responded simply.

"And you did this all to bring me too your _house_?" Mikado ground his teeth. "Why?" Izaya smirked and let out a soft chuckle. Slowly he stood and closed the distance left between Mikado and he. Leaning down, he put himself eye level with Mikado.

"Because I wanted to," he declared. Mikado stared dumbfounded at his audacious nerve.

"Idiot," he grumbled, averting his eyes from Izaya's intense gaze. In doing so, he missed the glimmer of amusement flashing in his kidnappers eyes. A finger found its way to the bottom of his chin, raising it to meet Izaya's face. Taken aback by the sudden gentleness, Mikado stared wide eyed at the ebony haired boy in front of him.

"I did have an ulterior motive for bringing you here. I have a proposition for you," Izaya pulled back and stood to his full hight, gesturing towards one of the sofas. Hesitantly, Mikado took a few steps towards them, then decided against it. Clearing his throat, he regained his barring.

"What do you want Izaya?" His tone wasn't as fierce as before, but it held its own against Izaya's smirk. He took a step towards Mikado, and Mikado took a step back. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he placed his hand in his pockets.

"You facinate me, Mikado. I can't predict you. And for that reason, I've decided to try something new," he took a step forward, "I want you to date me exclusively." Mikado narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why would I want go out with an ass like you?"

"I'm rich, powerful, good looking, and if you date me, the card will be void. You will have immunity, and no one can touch you. Besides, you already kissed me once." As Izaya continued to speak, something began to boil inside of Mikado.

_'I kissed __**him?**__ Like hell!_' Mikado took a step forward.

"You think you can just pluck me off the streets and just expect me to go out with you? After all that you've done to me? Because of you, I can't go down the hallway five feet without being spit at, yelled at, or have something thrown at me! I've had eight new uniforms and a countless number of new text books in the short time i've been at that god forsaken school. Because of you I've been hit, beaten, chased, kidnapped, mocked, threatened, and abused so badly it boarder lines torture! Not to mention, someone even tried to-," he cut himself off before he could finish. By now, his fists were clenched and body quaking. He glared venomously at Izaya and raised his chin, "I would rather be subjected to that card then spend even one second by your side."

"You are an arrogant, rude, pig headed ass hole with an ego a mile wide that's compensating for his sorry, pitiful use of a life. Your so called friends only want your money, and the only reason you get what you want is because of your father. You surround yourself in lavish things to convince yourself that you're worth just as much, if not more. You're not worth the ground beneath our feet."

Without a second thought, he stormed towards the door. Pausing for a moment, he glared back at Izaya and bit out, "You can go to hell." Izaya gaped after the boy for a moment before his eyes went stone cold black and he gripped the hilt of the blade in his pocket.

**-0000-0000-0000-**

When he got home, he stepped out of his car and leaned up against its frame.

"Damn, I should go talk to him about that kid." Begrudgingly, he lifted himself off the car and started to open the door, but decided on a change of vehicle. Hopping on his red motorcycle, he sped out of the driveway.

In a matter of minuets, he veered onto the road that lead straight to the Orihara Manor. Slowing his speed, he noticed a small figure coming down the road. With a bit of a frown, he sped towards the retreating figure and stopped in front of him.

"Mikado? What are you doing here?" Mikado stood shell shocked, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Flushing, he glanced down at the ground searching for an excuse.

"Heiwajima-san...I..um...Izaya..." He continued to flounce for words as Shizuo studied him. The first thing he noticed were his bare feet, the next was his missing coat. The only thing on the boy were his cloths. No bag, no bike, not even shoes.

"Get on," Shizuo instructed. Mikado stopped mid stutter, and stared up at the man.

"W-what?" Shizuo ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Do you want a ride home or not?" Mikado's face instantly lit up.

"Really? Um, I mean, thanks." Hopping on the back of the bike, he took the extra helmet Shizuo offered him and secured it on his head.

"You're gonna want to hold on," Shizuo yelled over the engine. With a shy nod, he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's torso and clung to him for life. Speeding down the road, they made it back to the school where Mikado could direct Shizuo to his apartment. Giving him the address, Mikado pointed out the way as they drove.

When the bike came to a stop, Shizuo glanced around.

_'The kid lives here?'_ The buildings were in poor shape, and it was well known this wasn't the best part of Ikebukuro. Mikado slid off the bike and handed the helmet back with a shy smile.

"Um...Thank you for the ride." Shizuo gave him a nod and a slight grunt before speeding off down the street. Turning to walk up to his apartment, he glanced at the empty bike rack and let out an irritated sigh.

_'Great, how am I suppose to get to school on time now?'_

**Author's Note: Welps, there you are my beloved readers! Sorry it took sooooo long to get this chapter up! Chapter 5 in its entirety! Reviews are muchly appreciated and all are welcome! :)**

**Love you all oodles and oodles! **

**Adieu! **


End file.
